Eyes of the Chocobo
by GreenPhoneix
Summary: Reefie, The story of how Reeve and Yuffie fell in love, as told by a stuffed animal. Rated for language and adult content.
1. Chapter 1

Authors notes: I do not own Final Fantasy, Advent Children, Or Dirge of Cerberus, I own nothing….

-------------------------------------------

It was vary hot underneath the overhead lights in the wonder square at Gold Saucer. I can not remember how long I have been sitting here in this crane machine, time doesn't mean much when you stuffed with down. The hours passed along with people who tried taking a crack at snatching either me or one of my brethren. If I were able to I would roll my eyes at these fools who stand there and try to woo there female companions with their "skills" or rather lack there of, that is if a plushy can have an opinion.

"What the hell!! This thing is so rigged!!" a teenage boy hollered as he smacked the glass, before wrapping an arm around a young girl and walking away. More hours passed while I sat here, I wonder if I will ever be won.

"REEVE LETS TRY THIS ONE!!! A slim young girl with short black hair cried with glee as she pulled a tall man with shaggy hair and a goatee over to my machine. The man smiled at the young girl and shrugged.

"Come on Reeve take a shot at it!" the girl encouraged bouncing on her toes as she pressed her face against the glass. When her eyes fell on me they grew vary wide, the man glanced her way with an arched eyebrow, as he slipped money into the machine. The crane above me jerked to life as the man maneuvered the controls until it hovered over my head. You can imagine my surprise when those claws wrapped themselves around my feathery yellow butt and started yanking. I suspect this is what being born is like, I was lifted up and then rather rudely dropt into hole.

"Oh my god! Reeve you got one!! You got that adorable little chocobo!!" Yuffie giggled bouncing on her toes once again. The man, I am assuming his name is Reeve for obvious reasons reached in a grabbed me pulling me out of the tight shoot I had been dropped into.

"Yep, here you go Yuffie, happy birthday." The man said handing me over to the hyper young girl named Yuffie. Yuffie promptly grabbed me a squeezing me way to tightly to her chest.

"Awwww!!!!! Thank you sooooo much Reeve for taking me here and for the chocobo!!" The girl said happily before holding me up in the air with both arms examining me.

"You fuzz butt are way to cute! I am gonna have to come up with a name for you." Reeve started laughing behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder he leaned closer to her.

"I am glad you like it, but where do you want to go next birthday girl?" Yuffie grinned as she looked over her shoulder at him.

"I don't know Reeve, but what do you think I should name him." Reeve shrugged taking me out of her arms and looking at me.

"Why not just call him fuzz butt?" Yuffie snatched me back hugging me again playfully glaring at the man.

"Because this special little guy deserves a really good name, I am gonna have to think about it. Can we go ride the gondola? I really want to see the fireworks….. please?" the young girl flashed a cheeky smile as she continued hugging me. I am certain that by this point if I were flesh and blood I would had died from lack of oxygen.

"Yuffie, you know you don't have to ask, this night is my present to you, whatever your heart desires say it and it will be yours." The many sang while dramatically waving his arm and flashing a grin. Holding out his arm the young girl took it and together they walked towards the exit.

"I really appreciate this Reeve, this has got to be one of the best birthday gifts ever, and my birthday isn't even for another week!" Yuffie giggled as she walked in step with him, Reeve looked at her out of the corner of his eyes.

"Its not everyday you turn eighteen Yuffie, I just wanted to help make it memorable. I am glad you're enjoying yourself." Reeve reached out a wrapping his hand in hers as they walked over to the gondola ride, letting go of her hand only long enough to reach in his pocket and pay the ride attendant. Once we boarded the ride the young girl sat me on the seat next to her as the man sat down across from her. The ride jerked into motion and started it's climb up the steel lines. The two sat in silence for a couple minutes watching the scenery around them. The Yuffie's face lit up as she watched the fire works start up, Reeve suppressed a laugh as she climbed onto her knees and craned her neck out the window to see better. Yuffie herd him snort trying not to laugh and turning her head stuck her tongue out at him.

"I don't know why you're sitting all the way over there Reeve, I don't know how you can see!" Reeve rose from his seat and walked across the gondola, Yuffie slid over on the bench knocking me off while making room for him. Reeve sat down next to her resting his arms on the windowsill. As the ride went on Yuffie occasionally made oos and ahhs at the various fireworks. Reeve sat next to her watching the display with mild interst, but mostly watching her, his eyes studying the way the colors reflected on her skin and the delicate smile resting on her face. Turning away from the window Yuffie's smile widened as her eyes met Reeve's.

"I have come up with a name for the chocobo, I am gonna call it Reefie!" Reeve arched an eyebrow, glancing down at me on the floor.

"Why Reefie? I have never herd that name." Yuffe started giggling.

"That's because I just made it up, its our names mixed together. That way whenever I see him I will remember this night and how great a friend you are." Reeve felt his cheeks get a little pink as he smiled at her.

"I think it's a great name Yuffie, I take it you had a fun night?" Yuffie nodded vigorously.

"I had a spectacular, wonderful, stupendous time! Thank you so much Reeve you're the best!" Yuffie cried happily bouncing in her seat. From my spot on the floor I could barely see what happened next, but the young girl leaned forward and kissed the man on the cheek briefly before blushing furiously. The man just grinned back at her wrapping an arm around her shoulders. The remainder of the ride they sat together in silence watching the fireworks.

-------------------------------------------

Author Notes: Hope you enjoyed it, the next chapter should be up in a few days. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: I own nothing….Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Also if you like the Reeve / Yuffie thing check out the Viva La Reefie forum the link is in my profile.

-------------------------------------------

There are times in my life when I really wish I could talk. This is defiantly one of those times. I have been in Yuffie's care now for about a year, and in all the months she has had me she has never brought me to a place like this. Though I doubt it was planned, but yet here I am half hanging out of her bag as she runs through some godforsaken muddy terrain. Oh yeah did I mention that we were being chased? Yeah chased, by some monsters Yuffie and Reeve keep referring to as deep ground guys. Yuffie ran and leapt over the edge of a large dip in the ground. Landing on her butt she grabbed her back pack yanking me out and rummaging for a pair of binoculars. Reeve caught up with her jumping into the small crater with her.

"Please, Please tell me you have more ammo." Yuffie hissed as she whipped out the binocular and peeked over the rim looking to see if the deep ground soldiers will still behind us. Reeve searched his pockets shaking his head; Yuffie groaned handing the binoculars to Reeve. It had been raining for hours now and they were soaked. I had faired pretty well until now, having just been tossed in the mud. Yuffie grabbed her bag and turning it upside down dumped it out in the mud before sifting through the contents. Finding two clips of ammo she handed them to Reeve and began shoving all her items back in her bag.

"Yuffie, I don't see them out there but, they might be waiting for us…." Reeve hissed as he tried to move his leg to push himself up into a more comfortable position. Yuffie turned to him eyes wide having herd him.

"Are you okay Reeve?" Yuffie asked weakly as she crawled closer to him. Reeve nodded his head and he slammed the clip into the gun.

"I am fine just twisted my ankle running, I'll be fine." Yuffie nodded taking the binoculars and looking to make sure deep ground was no where in sight again.

"Looks like we get to stay here awhile." Yuffie mumbled before sitting back down in the ground next to Reeve. Yuffie pulled me out of her bag and sat me in her lap, and began plucking bits of mud and dirt from my down. Reeve looked over at me raising a tired eyebrow.

"Why did you bring him here?" Reeve's voice was tired; Yuffie laughed lightly looking down at me.

"I thought we were going to Tifa's I didn't think we were going to get ambushed on the way." Yuffie placed me back in her bag, before wrapping her arms around herself. The temperature had dropped dramatically the past few hours. Reeve noticed her shivering and wrapped an arm around her pulling her close.

"We will try and make a run for the truck in a few hours." Reeve said as he ran his hands up and down her arms trying to keep her warm.

"I can't wait for this to be over Reeve, why are we always the ones who have to save the world?" Reeve started laughing.

"I don't know…" Yuffie sighed resting her head against his chest.

"We are supposed to be at Tifa's right now, nice and warm in her living room drinking hot chocolate and watching tv….. this blows." Yuffie huffed wiping her wet hair out of her eyes. Reeve looked down at her flashing her grin.

"Hows about I make you a promise, when we get to WRO headquarters I will get you some hot chocolate." Yuffie nodded tiredly while trying to scoot closer to Reeve for warmth. Reeve smiled to himself, if it hadn't been for the icy rain pelting down I think he would be enjoying himself.

"Go ahead and get some sleep Yuffie, I will wake you up when its time to go." Yuffie yawned looking up at him with tired eyes.

"Thank you Reeve." She mumbled before dozing off, her head resting on his chest.

-------------------------------------------

I was soaked, our little hide out had been reduced to a giant mud puddle. Reeve sat there keeping an eye on the horizon, wheatear he was watching for more deep ground creeps on hoping the rain would stop I don't know. All I know is that girl had better throw me in the washer when we get back, I bet I stink. Yuffie was currently out like a light sleeping next to or on top of Reeve rather. If I could laugh I would ,she had a stream of drool coming down her chin and unto Reeve shirt, though with this torrential down pour I doubt he'd even notice a bit more moisture.

"Yuffie… wake up sweetie its time to go." Reeve whispered into her ear while gently shaking her. The girl didn't budge; Reeve arched an eyebrow grinning before rudely shoving her off of him and into the mud beside them. She jumped up wide awake, and swung around to see Reeve doubled over with laughter.

"Oh yeah?! Think that's funny Reeve?" Yuffie seethed her hair stuck to her muddy face, the whole front of her covered with mud as she sat there kneeling on the ground. Reeve nodded laughing so hard he couldn't open his eyes. Though when he did he instantly regretted his actions as a large wad of mud hit him smack in the face. Reaching up he wiped the muck away from his eyes.

"That was a bit uncalled for Yuffie." Yuffie laughed at him, grabbing another handful of the ground.

"No that was payback…. THIS is on called for." She replied as crawled over to him and into his lap. Reeve's eyes went wide; he tried to stop her by grabbing her wrists but was to slow. Before he could act she reached up and slapped the mud ball in his hair and rubbed it in before smearing it down his face and neck and shoving the rest down the front of his shirt. Reeve looked at her shocked, she merely grinned back at him, her face and clothes covered in mud and dirt from when he pushed her.

"That was a dirty little trick, Yuffie" She shrugged while pulling her self off of his lap and brushing some of the mud off her clothes.

"You started it." Yuffie replied in a sing song voice as she grabbed her bag. Reeve pulled him self up out of the muck and grabbed the binoculars she held out to him.

"I guess that makes me a dirty boy." Yuffie started giggling as she leaned against the edge of the crater. Reeve looked out at the mist through his binoculars.

"I think we should be okay now, let's go Yuffs." Yuffie nodded her head taking the binoculars back from him and stuffing them in her bag next to me. She pulled out his gun and handed it to him along with the remaining ammo, before following him back to the truck.

"You promised me hot chocolate Reeve don't forget" Yuffie said nudging him with her elbow as the truck came into view. Reeve opened the truck door and stopped looking at her.

"But Yuffie, you are the hot chocolate" Yuffie eyebrows rose, as she climbed into the passenger seat of the truck.

"Wow Reeve that was a really bad joke." Reeve laughed gently as he placed the keys in the ignition, Yuffie just rolled her eyes.

-------------------------------------------

Author Notes:


	3. Chapter 3

Author Notes: I own nothing, though…. I really with I had a chocobo plushy

-------------------------------------------

I sat on the couch between the two of them, my left foot resting half in a large bowl of popcorn. It was quite except for the soft voices of the television as the two sat and watched. Noticing his beer was empty he pulled himself off the couch and made his way into the kitchen.

"Hey Reevey poo can you grab me another hard ice tea while your in there pretty please?" Yuffie called over her shoulder, before shoving a fistful of popcorn in her mouth. Yuffie let out a surprised yelp as she felt something cold touch her bare neck. Looking up she glared at Reeve and yanked the cold bottle out of his hands.

"Jerk!" Reeve laughed as he sat himself back down on the couch next to her. Picking up the bowl of popcorn and setting it on his legs.

"This is a strange movie…" Yuffie whispered to herself, Reeve smiled placing more popcorn in his mouth.

"You picked it out." Yuffie rolled her eyes letting out a sigh.

"Yeah but I didn't think it was going to be this… strange." Reeve rose an eyebrow at her comment.

"How is the movie strange?" Yuffie furrowed her brows looking at the tv.

"I don't know how to explain it, it just is." Reeve shrugged leaning back into the couch, Yuffie who had been sitting sideways on the couch Indian style stretched her legs out placing them across Reeve's lap. Reeve smiled to himself as he continued to watch the tv. Yuffie looked at her finger nails picking the dirt out from underneath them. I guess she had gotten bored with the movie; this went on for about another hour. Reeve watching the movie intently, while Yuffie occupied herself with other things. I swear to god at one point I think she began counting the squares on the wallpaper of Reeve's apartment. Reeve noticed this and I guess decided since she wasn't going to watch the movie he needed to annoy her in some way. Taking his still cold beer bottle he touched the bottom of her bare feet with the cold glass. Yuffie's foot twitched away from the bottle, she looked over at him sending him a playful glare. Reeve pretended he hadn't realized it happened by keeping his eyes on the tv.

Reeve did this a couple more times, until Yuffie grabbed the beer out of his hands. She lifted it up and drank the rest in one gulp making sure to maintain eye contact with him. Setting it on the floor by her she crossed her arms staring at him, as if challenging him to try something else. Reeve just smiled at her and turned his eyes back to the tv. Yuffie still bored, twisted her foot around and started tickling Reeve's side with her toe. The older man jerked away from her laughing.

"Oh sorry Reeve I was just tying to warm up my feet…" Yuffie blatantly lied; Reeve stopped laughing and looked at her sternly.

"Oh really? Well allow me to help." He grabbed her by and ankle and started tickling the bottom of her feet.

"Noooo let go Reeve that's not fair." Reeve started laughing manically as he continued torturing her. Yuffie tried wiggling away from him and prying his hand off her ankle nothing worked. Reaching behind her head she picked up a pillow and hit Reeve upside the head with it. He continued laughing as he grabbed the pillow from her and tossed it across the room. How I got dragged into this I never know, but before I knew it she had grabbed my by my leg and was swinging me at him. You could here a loud crack as I hit him, my eye slamming right into his tooth.

"Ah shit!" Reeve hissed letting go of her and holding a hand to his mouth, a small stream of blood escaping from between his fingers. Yuffie's eyes went wide as she instantly sat up.

"Oh my god Reeve are you okay?!" Reeve shook his head, but kept his hand on his mouth.

"Reeve let me see." Yuffie said her voice thick with concern, Reeve let her take his hand away from his mouth; Yuffie looked at his mouth and almost cried.

"Oh my god Reeve you tooth is chipped,… I am so sorry,… I mean I didn't mean to I…" Reeve placed a finger to her lips shaking his head.

"Its okay Yuffie don't get upset over it." Yuffie nodded looking down at her hands, her brows furrowed. Reeve stood up and went to the bathroom to clean up his mouth. Yuffie still sat there looking at her hands, sniffles escaping her every couple of minutes. Reaching down she picked me up from where I fell on the ground. She ran a finger over my chipped eye, tears running down her face. I had to of felt horrible; in the year and a half I have been with her this is the first time I have ever seen her cry.

"Sweetie… Please don't cry…." Reeve whispered softly sitting down next to her pulling her into his arms. Yuffie sniffled shaking her head.

"I just feel so bad Reeve I didn't mean to hurt you I was just joking and now your gonna need heavy duty dental work and its….." Yuffie never go to finish her sentence because Reeve bent down crushing his lips against hers. Yuffie's eyes went wide from shock as Reeve kissed her, his tongue running across her bottom lip coaxing it open. Yuffie closed her eyes returning the kiss, Reeve reached up running his finger through her hair. Breaking the kiss Reeve rested his forehead against hers; Yuffie had the most priceless smile on her face. She started giggling quietly as Reeve continued running his fingers through her hair.

"Had to shut you up some how…" Reeve whispered as he gazed at her swollen lips.

"Reeve… I cant believe I am about to tell you this…. But that was my first kiss…" Yuffie whispered looking down at her hands as a blush overwhelmed her face. Reeve chuckled placing a finger under her chin lifting her face to look at him. His dark brown eyes gazing into the ninjas silver ones.

"And it won't be your last." Reeve said before claiming her lips once again.

-------------------------------------------

Author Notes: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Also if you like the Reeve / Yuffie thing check out the Viva La Reefie forum the link is in my profile.


	4. Chapter 4

Author Notes: CAUTION!!!! This chapter has adult content…. You have been warned. That having been said I own nothing…

MakotoJinx: thanks for the reviews!!! Love the support it makes me want to right more.

Rinoafan: Thanks, if you like this couple you should defiantly check out the Viva La Reefie forum!!!

Leonora Thalberg: Its true I haven't written fanfiction in years, never posted any of them because I didn't want to until they were done, and then I lost them when my PC crashed…. But know thanks to the forum… I can't stop… once this one is done I am going to start working on my next saga…..and a drabble series….

-------------------------------------------

It had been a rather nice night, the humans had been out all day doing god knows what… Eh I spoke to soon; I could hear the front door shut and feet running up the stairs, giggles following. A loud thud against the wall was followed by more giggling. Not again, why do I have to endure this I wonder. My silence was interrupted as the bedroom door burst open, Yuffie leading Reeve in the room by his tie. Reeve slammed the door shut with his foot before Yuffie harshly yanked him over to her. Their mouths meet passionately, Reeve running his hands down her sides, before moving to kiss her neck.

"Reeve do you think they are going to wonder, I mean we left kind of suddenly" Reeve shrugged his hand roaming up her abdomen before cupping her breast.

"Don't care" He mumbled against her neck, before breaking away and shoving her onto the bed. Yuffie landed on the bed bouncing a bit giggling madly, as she knocked me away from my seat so I was lying sideways on the bed. She propped herself up on her elbows and watched Reeve as he began unbuttoning his shirt.

"I frankly don't give two shits what those stiff executives think, all I care about is this young woman who kept giving me those seductive little looks and running her feet up my leg under the table." Yuffie grinned as Reeve crawled onto the bed, grabbing her by the ankles to keep her from crawling away from him.

"Do you happen to know who that girl is?" Reeve whispered into her ear before kissing her neck working his way down her shoulders, Yuffie arched her hips against his, biting her lip. Reeve held back a moan as her hips ground against his.

"I am sorry I was teasing you earlier Reeve…." Yuffie whispered, as she ran her fingers through his hair. Reeve stopped kissing her neck and chuckled.

"Don't lie." Yuffie gasped as Reeve grabbed her by the hips yanking her closer to him, before reaching up and pulling her shirt off. Yuffie snickered as she watched him throw her top across the room. It is kinda sad I have grown accustomed to watching this, I am a child's toy there are certain things I wasn't meant to see. Yuffie hissed through her teeth as Reeve traced his fingers across her stomach tracing circles around her sides coaxing more giggles from her. Yuffie arched her back gripping Reeve's forearm so hard it left red imprints on it. Reeve braced himself on one arm as he started working on the buttons of Yuffie's shorts. He slid them down off her legs before tossing them over next to her top. Yuffie sat up catching Reeve's lips with hers, her nimble fingers undoing his belt and yanking it off him. Reeve bit his lip growling as she kissed his neck, her delicate hands running back up his stomach. Her lips moved lower to his chest her fingers running through his small patch of chest hair. Reeve gripped her hips tightly as he bent his head down kissing the top of her head.

"God your mean" Reeve moaned into her hair as she undid his pants, while still kissing his chest.

"You like it" Reeve pushed her back down unto the bed before sliding his pants off. Reeve moved over her parting her legs, causing Yuffie to kick me off the bed. All I could see was a bit of Yuffie thigh as Reeve ran his hand across it causing Yuffie to gasp. That's when it all went dark, Reeve's boxers having landed ontop of me. That's when I herd the bed start to creak, and the two of them started moaning and giggling even more. After awhile the creaking stopped and they started whispering to each other.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you, and how beautiful you are?" Reeve panted his voice sounding vary tired.

"A few times" Yuffie whispered sounding equally as exhausted. Don't lie Yuffie that has been the first and last words out of his mouth everyday for the past year we have stayed here.

"Night Reeve, I love you." Yuffie whispered quietly.

"I love you to Yuffie" Reeve whispered. I didn't have to see to know what they were doing, Reeve most likely was lying on his side spooning her, and she was probably fast asleep her hands and head resting on his chest.

-------------------------------------------

Author Notes: Blushes:: Short yes, but it took a lot of guts to write that, so don't flame me to bad,…. Review please.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Notes: I hope you all like this story so far. Once again have to give out shout out to the forum Viva La Reefie check it out!! Also check out my other fic Roses and Robotics. That having been said I own nothing.

-------------------------------------------

The two of them sat on the bed painting there toe nails, I sat next to Yuffie thanking what ever gods there are I couldn't smell the fumes. Tifa capped her bottle of nail polish and started waving her hands at her feet. Yuffie hissed as she messed up by painting her entire little toe.

"Tifa I can't do this I keep messing up its gonna look like I walked through green paint tomorrow." Tifa laughed gently before grabbing the bottle of nail polish remover and pulling Yuffie left foot into her lap.

"Careful you don't spill any of that on the comforter. Reeve will have my head." Yuffie sighed looking at the clock on the night stand; it read 11:36 pm.

"Don't worry about Reeve Yuffie, the guys are with him." Yuffie rolled her eyes as she grabbed the tv clicker turning it on.

"That's what I am worried about Tifa. I know I can trust Reeve that was never the question, its can I trust them." Tifa grinned as she cleaned the messy paint off Yuffie's toes before applying a fresh neat coat.

"You're right they are probably getting him hopelessly drunk as we speak." Yuffie yawned as she continued channel surfing.

"Wonderful, figures he will probably crawl in here at like five in the morning, get three hours sleep MAYBE and then have a hangover all day tomorrow." Tifa giggled before nodding her head.

"Men only get one bachelor party Yuffie let him enjoy it." Yuffie smiled gently as she glanced over at the closet. She had forbidden Reeve from opening it ever since she stashed her dress in there. She pulled me into her lap and started petting my head affectionately.

"I still can't believe it Tifa. I mean this time tomorrow, my name is going to be Yuffie Tuesti… I mean I still can't believe we have been dating for three years…" Tifa shrugged as she started working on Yuffie other foot.

"Well we all were pretty surprised when you guys told us, never in a hundred years would I have imagined that you two would hook up." Tifa stopped painting to clean up a smudge on her toe.

"And to think, I thought all these years you had a crush on Vincent." Yuffie looked at the older women her eyes wide.

"Vincent?! Wow and eww… his is like my older brother that's just weird…" Tifa shrugged as she started painting again,

"I don't know, the way you followed him around during deep ground I just kind of figured there was something there…." Yuffie started giggling.

"Yeah, I was making sure he didn't get himself killed. In case you haven't noticed he is reckless… like really reckless." Tifa rolled her eyes.

"Trust me Yuffie I have noticed. But anyways, I am really happy for you two. You fit well together." Yuffie smiled as she set the clicker down on the bed not finding anything interesting to watch. Instead she chose to pick me up and start petting me again.

"I don't know Reefie, I sure hope everything goes smoothly tomorrow." Tifa looked up from her work glancing from me to Yuffie a smile on her face.

"Well one things for sure you'll have the best painted nails of anyone there." Tifa said as she finished of the last coat. Yuffie smiled wiggling her toes.

"Thanks Tifa." Tifa nodded as she packed up her stuff yawning.

"I am going to get going, I don't want to make Shera stay there with the kids to long… don't worry Yuffie he'll be home soon. Tomorrow will go off without a hitch." Yuffie sighed as she got up and went to walk Tifa out.

"I sure hope so." Yuffie whispered as she closed the bedroom door behind her leaving me in the room alone.

-------------------------------------------

The room was dark except for the light that came in through the window from the moon, I lay on the bed with Yuffie holding onto me while she slept. The door creaked open reveling a vary drunk looking Reeve, he walked up to the bed and looked down at us. I sloppy smile on his face, he got down on his knees and rested his head on the bed gazing at the sleeping girl. Reaching out he brushed some hair out of her eyes.

"I have to be the luckiest man on the planet." He whispered as he ran a finger across her cheek. Her eyes fluttered open, blurry with sleep.

"Baby, what time is it?" she whispered after yawning her voice tinged with sleep.

"Almost five…." Reeve whispered running his fingers through her hair as he gazed into her silver eyes. Yuffie smiled weakly yawning again she reached out and gently tugged on his goatee.

"Come to bed Reeve we have an early day tomorrow." Reeve yawned as he staggered back to his feet and clumsily undressed until he was just in his boxers, Yuffie watched him giggling when he tripped trying to get his pants off.

"Had a bit too much to drink baby?" Yuffie asked tiredly as she moved over making room for him, as Reeve crawled into the bed next to her.

"Just a bit Mrs. Tuesti." Reeve slurred as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Not until tomorrow." Yuffie snuggled closer to him placing a kiss on his cheek.

"You have been Mrs. Tuesti to me for a long time Yufife" Reeve whispered into her ear, his breath smelling slightly of alcohol.

"Hmm night baby, I love you." Yuffie murmured as she fell back a sleep. Reeve gazed at her running his finger across her face.

"Love you to Mrs. Tuesti." He whispered placing a kiss on her forehead before he to fell asleep. I just sat there barring witness.

-------------------------------------------

Author Notes: Please Review…….


	6. Chapter 6

Author Notes: Don't forget to check out the Viva La Reefie forum!!! That being said I own nothing.

-------------------------------------------

Its been two days since they left in a rush, I am not sure exactly what was going on. Haven't seen much since they put me in this new room a couple months ago. I herd Reeve screaming and running around the house, and Yuffie telling him to call down. Kinda wish I knew what was going on. I guess you could say those two have grown on me over the years. It's been five years since that day Reeve pulled me out of the crane machine. Since then I have watched the relationship between the two of them grow and deepen. The front door open quietly, followed by slow gentle foot steps.

"I'll go put her down Reeve…" I could faintly her Yuffie say outside the room. The door was gently pushed open as Yuffie came into the room carrying something in her arms. Walking to the corner of the room she gently set the bundle into the strange looking bed. All I could see was her back as she leaned on the bed whispering to the strange object. Reeve entered the room and walked up next to her putting his arm around her waist pulling her close. Yuffie rested her head on his shoulder sighing.

"She is so beautiful, just like her mother." Reeve whispered before kissing his wife on the cheek. Yuffie tilted her head looking down at the bundle as it moved and cooed.

"She has her daddy's nose…" Yuffie giggled as she turned and poked Reeve on the tip of his nose. Reeve smiled gently rubbing his hands across the small of Yuffie's back.

"True, but she has your eyes, can't blame those silver peepers on me dear." Yuffie stuck her tongue out at him, he smiled arching an eyebrow at her.

"Don't stick that out unless you wanna use it." Reeve purred before leaning over and kissing her neck. Yuffie rolled her eyes giggling quietly.

"Reeve…. Come one… I just got done pushing her out not even twenty-four hours ago, and you already wanna make me have another?" Reeve shrugged as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Fine by me." Yuffie laughed gently worming out of her husbands arms.

"Cool it Romeo…" Reeve pouted as she watched her walk over to where I sat. Picking me up she carried me over to the strange bed and sat me down inside of it with the creature.

"Aurora this is mommy's friend Reefie you take good care of him for mommy ok?" The tiny infant gazed up at her mom, a chubby hand grabbing onto my foot. Yuffie smiled down at the child her eyes looking tired. Reeve wrapped his arm around her and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I am the luckiest man on the planet" He whispered as he watched his daughter stick my foot in her mouth and gum on it. Yuffie reached up and entwined her fingers with Reeve's hand on her shoulder.

"Why do you say that Reeve?" Yuffie asked a knowing smile on her face. Reeve chuckled lightly before kissing Yuffie on the cheek.

"Because, I have the most beautiful family in the world…." Yuffie tried not to yawn but couldn't help it. Reeve pulled her closer to him nuzzling her neck.

"Thank you so much Yuffie, for loving me and bringing our daughter into the world." Yuffie grinned as she looked over her shoulder at Reeve.

"Well I had to pay you back for winning me that stuffed animal some how." Reeve laughed squeezing Yuffie to him, Yuffie smiled as she kissed him on the cheek before stifling another yawn in the hand. Reeve gazed down at her his brown eyes filled with concern.

"Come on sweetie you need to get some sleep you look whipped." Yuffie nodded gently before turning around and checking on her daughter.

"I just can't get over how adorable she is Reeve. She is such an angle.." Reeve nodded in agreement as he gazed down at Yuffie and his child as she dozed her tiny fingers half stuck in her mouth. Reeve took Yuffie's hand and led her out of the room. I sat there next to the child as she sleep, occasionally cooing in her sleep. It would appear after all these years I am finally serving my true purpose.

THE END

-------------------------------------------

Author Notes: Hope you enjoyed this little story, Review please.


End file.
